I see you
by alee26606
Summary: I met her once; I want to see her again. I met her twice; I can't stop from thinking about her. I met her thrice; I will always find a way to see her. What will happen if you won't ever see her again...? It's better than it sounds... I think... Rated T to be safe... :) Bare with me in the intro :)


**AN:** I just wanna post this out and leave it for a while until I continue it again… It's because **my brother told me I should post this up**... He don't read this but listens to me while I'm telling him what the plot is... Don't worry I'm not planning to just post it and leave…

**DISCLAIMER:** I own it… but only in my dreams, where everything is controlled by ME!

* * *

**YUKIMURA'S POV**

I'm going to be a third year in high school after this summer. It's nearly 3 years since Seigaku took our 3 years winning streak but I don't mind it anymore since we won the nationals for 2 years straight this high school. It wasn't easy, other schools are getting stronger and stronger and now that were in third years I think their old team members would be in again and their chances to win the nationals increased but last year I remember that Seigaku didn't join last year's nationals… I wonder why…

* * *

This summer, I'm spending my time here in the hospital, again. My neurological disease is acting up but the doctor said that it's not a big problem and it can be cured in just 3 or 4 weeks or so. I was really grateful that it wasn't that serious, I don't want to leave the team again for a couple of months. They always come and visit every once in a while but I told them to concentrate more on training for the next tournament. This year for sure, we will win… again.

* * *

It's been 2 weeks since Yukimura's stay in the hospital, so far, everything went well and nothing went wrong.

He's in the hospital's park talking a walk. It's Monday and just like any summer day it's warm and a bit windy. It is a perfect day. The flowers in the park are so beautiful: Roses, Carnation, Amaryllis, Primrose, Sweet Pea, Camellia, white chrysanthemum and many other more… It was beautiful how colourful they were, it matches to the green grass and the green leaves of the trees. There are benches around for patients and visitors to sit in but the shades that the trees provided looks more welcoming.

When he was moving toward a tree to sit in, he noticed that there's a girl already sitting there. Just like him, she is wearing blue hospital attire; she has long auburn hair that is kept in braids. As he moved closer, he noticed that the girl is holding a white chrysanthemum and her eyes are big and is coloured brown… her cheeks are pale and tears rolled down her eyes towards her cheeks.

As he stared at the little girl, he assumed that she's mourning because she lost of someone else because the flower that she's holding meant truth or grief, in her case its grief. He can't stop looking at the girl. He thought that maybe because she looks familiar; and when his eyes trailed to her face, he thought, 'Okay, maybe because she looks cute and all but she looks younger than me…' He just smiled and decided to talk to the girl and comfort her.

"Are you okay?" He said, not with a big smile because it would look like he's happy that she's sad.

The girl was startled; she immediately wiped the tears away from her cheeks before looking up. She said, "I-I'm okay, nothing's wrong…and uhm… thank you for asking." She gave Yukimura a small smile. Her voice sounded sweet but sad.

Up close, Yukimura had to eat his words. She wasn't cute at all… She's beautiful. Even though he saw lots of beautiful girls that are after him, he feels like this girl is different, that is aside from him thinking if he met her before.

"Ah… I'm sorry for surprising you it was nothing at all." Yukimura replied and he continued, "I was just wondering why you're holding a white chrysanthemum and why are you crying." He was inwardly aware that she's sad but he wants to have a conversation with her.

"No, it's okay…" she replied back shaking her head lightly. "I was crying because I miss my grandma and my friends that's all and this flower looks beautiful and it reminds me of me that's why I'm crying." She continued lightening up a bit.

'Reminds me of me? So she's not mourning.' He thought, smacking his self inwardly for thinking that someone died.

"Is that so…" he just said, of course coolly. "Can I sit here then? If you mind, then that's okay." He suggested lamely. 'Now I look like I'm interested in her, not that it's wrong.'

"Ohw, no problem, I don't mind… I don't want you just standing while I'm sitting." She replied and smiled at him.

Yukimura sat and introduced his self, so he won't be rude. "I'm Yukimura Seiichi. I'm sorry for not introducing earlier."

"That's okay Yukimura-san." She smiled and introduced too. "My name is Sakuno." She didn't tell him anything, just Sakuno. Of course he being curious asked. "Sa-chan. Is that okay if I call you that? Then what is you're surename?" "That's okay…" there was a long pause before she continued, "I prefer to keep it." She replied, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Is that so, then Sa-chan you could also call me Seiichi." He said. "Okay, Seiichi-san." She said, smiling a bit.

There was a long silence between them but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was okay. Yukimura sat beside her, but not too close, and his back is leaning in the tree just like Sakuno who's legs are stretched to the grass.

The silent was broken when Sakuno spoke, "Seiichi-san, why are you here in the hospital… I don't want to be rude but I'm curious." She asked.

He doesn't want to reveal all the details so he said, "Just need some medication then I'm good to go. How about you?" He glanced at Sakuno. "Hmm… I dunno, I guess I'm sick?" She replied staring straight at the flower she is holding.

He chuckled, "You're in the hospital but you don't know why you're here? Now that's new."

She faced him, face blushing because of embarrassment and said, "Don't laugh Seiichi-san. I really don't know, I've been here months ago."

Yukimura stopped laughing. He looked at the blushing girl and thought that it's beautiful when she blushed but shrugged it off. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to laugh." "That's okay" she replied.

There was another pause and silence surrounded them, again. All that could be heard is the whispers of the soft wind; the rustling of the leaves when it passes by; the songs of the chirping birds and mumbling of other patients and visitors in the hospital park.

Then Sakuno stood up, Yukimura glanced at her. She held out her right hand while her left hand is still holding the beautiful flower with care and asked with a tint of red in her cheeks, "Do you want to come with me? I'm just going to walk around the park and look at the flowers. That is if you would want to come?"

Yukimura smiled his usual smile and said, "Sure why not, I have nothing else to do and I love the flowers, so why not…"

He accepted her hand and stood up, but before he let go of it he made a note that her skin is soft but cold…

* * *

I know, it's short... I also think that it's not a good intro... but the next chapters are better... :)

Please review...** more reviews fast update**... that's what they told me though... haha

To those who is reading my other story, **NEVER UNDERESTIMATE HER**, I didn't leave it... I'm just experiencing hardship in writing it so bare with me because I'm working on it and it's still half done.

**THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO READ THIS AND WROTE A REVIEW :)**


End file.
